


The time we have is never enough

by Mikko_Uchima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, McHanzo Reverse Bang 2018, McReverseBB, McReverseBang_18, Minor Character Death, So light its barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko_Uchima/pseuds/Mikko_Uchima
Summary: Jesse McCree never left the Deadlock gang, when a deal goes sour for reasons beyond anyone's control, he now has to be the escort for, arguably the most dangerous man to step foot into the Deadlock gorge.





	The time we have is never enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the McReverse Big Bang and my amazing artist is the wonderful http://its-a-me-dario.tumblr.com/

To say he wasn't a people person was only a simple mistake. He was never the chatty type, couldn't really be in his line of work. You talked to much you slipped up, and if you slipped up you were no longer valuable in the gang. It never ended well when you made it that far. So Jesse just avoided outside communication as much as he could. Inside the gang he was a hoot, well known for having fun and being lively, always with a smile on his face through the near constant cigar in his mouth. He was another man when it came to people outside, the icy hellos if one was lucky enough to even get a greeting from him. He was never picked to show the visitors around, the way he liked it, especially the high risk factors, no one wanted to deal with them, least of all Jesse, so when a Shimada showed up at their branch when he was immediately skipped over for tour guide he was more then relieved. No one wanted to deal with that much of a risk, they were more dangerous than the forces Talon had acquired, scarier and more firepower, literally, if the stories were true. 

 

The man prowling around their base, poking around, looking like he was too good to be breathing their air turned his stomach in the worst way. The man was the worst kind of snooty, but the boss wanted their money and power, so they had to cater to his needs. The fancy blankets, the weird slop, if it was raw in any way Jesse did not consider it food, and never making eye contact with the stuffy bastard. 

It was only for two weeks, Jesse kept repeating over and over in his head, the mantra was probably the only thing keeping him sane against the disapproving glares, and the scoffs whenever he had to walk past the man. He wasn't going to stop doing his job just because they had a stuffy old man for two weeks. He had weapons to cart and drugs to sell to the 'lesser society'. He was good at his job, and thats why hes been here longer then most of the grunts, he had made himself in good with the boss ever since he was a kid and as he got older things only got better. 

So when he walked past the Shimadas room one morning to find a few new punks poking their heads in he got more than a little curious. He pushed his way through the teenagers and looked inside, the man sleeping in his bed and Jesse cocked his eyebrow at the kids before they finally scattered. Jesse looked at his watch, it was 10:30 am the man was usually awake and was drinking tea with hate in his eyes for all the deadlock members by now. 

Jesse pushed the door the rest of the way open and made his way inside, he flicked on the light as he made his way over to the bed. The man did not stir. Jesse shuffled closer to the bed, he had a creeping feeling he knew exactly what was going on but that didn't mean he wanted to accept it just yet. First on scene and all. The kids never seemed to have gone inside, just snooping around the old rich man. 

"Mr.Shimada if you aint dead now would be a great time to wake up." Jesse said loudly, reaching his hand down to press two fingers into the crook of his neck and almost recolied at how icy the man's skin already felt. He'd been dead for several hours. "Shit!" He backed away from the man and headed out of the room as fast as his feet would carry him. He wasn't running away but right to his boss to report this, the man was dead, there was nothing he could do now but tell his boss and get it all straightened out. 

Jesse froze in his tracks. One of the Shimadas died here, that would mean more would be coming to collect him at the very least. He hated the thought but he quickly continued back on his path, if nothing else he was loyal, and he wasn't about to hide and wait for someone else to make this discovery. 

Jesse reached up and knocked on his bosses door, waiting for the gruff voice of Blake to come through the door to beckon him inside. He wasted no time in entering the big office, a leisure only few were allowed without being threatened with insubordination. Never abuse the privilege you were given.

"Ey, boss. I got some real bad news and you ain't gonna like it. " Jesse stated as he made his way in front of Blake, looking him in the eyes. 

"It must be if you are here bothering me this early. Tell me, McCree i don't have time to dick around." Blakes words were rushed rather then cruel. 

"Clear your schedule. Mr.Shimada's dead." Jesse said, watching Blakes head snap up from the paper he was signing, the ink leaking into where his hand had stopped, the ink seeping into the paper and ruining whatever he was working on. 

"I beg your pardon?" Blake stated, a look of pure disbelief crossing his features. 

"I was on my way to the diner and i noticed some new punks lingering around his door, peeking on the old man most likely, i went in to check on him and he's been dead a good few hours. Best bet is he passed sometime in his sleep. Looks natural causes but it aint good." Jesse reported. 

"No, it's not. I'll make a call to the Shimadas immediately. The medical team needs to get him into a freezer immediately before he starts to rot or anything goes wrong with the post mortem. If he died naturally things will hopefully be resigned and they'll just send someone else. We cannot lose this deal, McCree. " Blake said, finally laying his pen down and picking up the phone ."Go, im trusting you to take care of the body. One piece, no fuck ups." 

 

"Understood." Jesse could deal with a dead body, it couldn't be snooty or look down on him, it also wouldn't spill any secrets he could accidently spill first. He stepped out of the office, closing the door quietly behind him. 

"Jeez, just 4 days, the old fart couldn't wait 4 days and die in his own home." Jesse muttered under his breath. The talk with the medical staff wasn't a fun one, a rush of people, the head doctor complaining that he should have came to them before talking to Blake but he felt he made the right decision. 

\--

Jesse's hunch had been right, it hadn't been much longer until Blake announced to the base that the Shimadas were coming, and not just one or two, quite a few. Apparently they didn't take kindly to one of their own dying in a foreign place and there was no trust built between deadlock and the Shimadas. Why would they trust that the gang had not offed one of their men, one of their FAMILY. After all the shimadas were supposed to be sturdy people, to them this death seemed fishy, and there were orders set into place that deadlock was not to touch Mr.Shimada's body, their own medical would take care of the post mortem at deadlocks base. It sent chills down his spine, having that many Shimada lurking around, all those snooty rich people. 

"McCree i want to speak to you in private." Blake called out before Jesse could make his exit from the conference room. That didn't bode well. 

"Yeah boss?" Jesse asked when the last man left and the door was closed. 

"As you know the Shimadas are coming, but it's not just grunts, their clan leader and his brother are coming to oversee things, to make their own judgment on this place depending on how this post mortem goes." Blake stated staring at Jesse with cold eyes. "Hanzo has demanded to speak the man who found Mr.Shimada. That's you, but as my best man, i want you to be his escort, I'll be dealing with the brother, he's trouble in his own way i've heard, and that could be a huge problem, Hanzo is suppose to be easy or easier to deal with. " 

Jesse groaned. "You can't be serious? Me? Strutting around with the big boss of the Shimadas? I couldn't even stand too have Mr.Shimada scowling at me, that man ain't gonna be any better, probably worse, I ain't sure i can hold my tongue and be kind." 

"You can and you will, Jesse. You're the only one i'd consider giving this to, i didn't even feel giving Mr.Shimada to anyone but you was a good idea, i won't be giving Hanzo to some low life expendable. I know you'll also keep his nose out of our important business. " 

"Yes sir. When will my babysitting duties begin?" 

"Tomorrow, they won't be messing around. They're already on their plane." Blake sighed rubbing his temples. "So make sure you shower in the morning, shower everyday, thats all im asking, Jesse. You're not a dirty man, but even a shower every two days might 'offend' them." And with that, Blake took his leave, letting Jesse absorb the information. 

\--

Jesse did as he was told, skipping his morning in the shooting range to eat an early breakfast and take the longest shower of his life. He scrubbed every nook and cranny until it felt raw, he even debated shaving his legs but he changed his mind, the rest of him was covered in hair and he wasn't shaving everything.

He met Blake at their private air strip, the Shimada plane already in view. 

"They're early." Jesse mused out loud. 

"I wouldn't expect them to be on time, always gotta cause trouble. You stink of soap at least, can't accuse me of setting a dirty man as Hanzo's escort." Blake chuckled as the plane set down on the air strip. The plane was much bigger then Jesse was anticipating for a private plane, and a spike of fear shot through him, how many Shimadas were on that plane exactly? They only had so many bedrooms, Hanzo and his brother Genji already had rooms picked out, but he didnt think Shimadas would be happy two or three to a room.

"I know what you're thinking, if we kick anyone out of their rooms it won't be you, Jesse. Doubt Hanzo would feel happy plucking his escourt out of a crowded room anyways."Blakes tone was teasing, a side only few got to see of the man. 

"Thanks, boss." Jesse barely got the words out before the first Shimada was off the plane, dressed to the nines in a fancy suit, it was odd i itself but also in the fact that Mr.Shimada wore a weird outfit, not a suit. The man behind him was dressed similarly, except his color scheme was green not blue and his hair was a bright shock of green.  
"Hanzo, Genji. Welcome to deadlock." 

\--

There shockingly wasn't as many Shimada on the plane as he thought, and a few were married, sharing a room anyways, they didn't have to up-root any deadlock members out of their rooms to have the Shimadas settle. 

Jesse was ready for this nightmare to be over and it had just started. Getting called into Blakes office when he knew his boss was helping Genji settle in set a bad pit in his stomach. 

Before even opening the door he knew who would be seated in his bosses desk. Finally coming face to face with his charge for an unknown amount of time, Hanzo Shimada.

"McCree, take a seat." 

Jesse knew by that tone it wasn't a suggestion and sat himself down in front of Hanzo, he wasn't scared of the man, despite his reputation, he just didn't like them snooty rich people and Hanzo was king of the snooty rich Shimadas. 

"So, i hear you're the one who found my uncle, passed away in his bed. Tell me the circumstances." Hanzo's tone wasnt that of a man above him but it also lacked sadness or grief, hell by his tone Jesse expected him to have despised the man. 

"Yeah, i was just walkin down the hall, seen some of the younger punks loitering around his room, didn't want them pissin him off or trying to swipe nothin, so i peeked in, tryin to see what they were so interested in, and he was still in his bed at 10:30, thought it was odd since he was usually up, and i chased off the kids and went inside. Put my fingers on his neck and he was already cold." Jesse stated, keeping it short and to the point. 

"Yes thank you. I will keep your account in mind when we do our autopsy." Hanzo stood himself up from the desk walking around it and looked down at Jesse. "Now i have warned Blake about the fact my brother better be well taken care of and happy, as for you, i can keep myself happy."

"You want me to leave the room or?" Jesse teased with a grin, if he was stuck with Hanzo he was going to at least have some fun with this. The slight color that graced Hanzo's cheeks was well worth speaking out of turn.

"That is certainly not what i meant. " Hanzo quipped. "Your duties will be just to make sure i have company and escourting me around the base and when i wish to leave. You will also act as a bodyguard of sorts when we are off base as well." 

"Of course, cant have anything happen to the master of the Shimada clan." Jesse kept his tone even, a slight waver could make his sentence from sincere to mocking and that wasn't a line he wanted to walk. 

"Good now that that is out of the way, after the main meeting i wish for you to show me around the town, i wont be going stir crazy while i reside here." Jesse could understand that, he didn't know how Mr.Shimada could stay cooped up 24/7 and was glad to see not all the Shimada were the same kind of stuffy bastard. 

"Yes sir, i'll take you out on my bike." Jesse said.

"Certainly not, i have a car ready for whenever i wish to go out, you will drive that if you must drive." Hanzo stated and Jesse wanted to roll his eyes at that, of course his bike wasn't good enough.

"Yes sir. Would you like your tour now?" Jesse offered. 

"Hanzo, and yes i would." 

\--

Hanzo wasn't as insufferable as he was expecting, the man was quiet on their tour, listening to everything Jesse said, not question or complaining like Jesse had hear Mr.Shimada do when Harley showed him their break room. 

Being pulled into the main meeting was the last thing he wanted, but seeing Genji hang off Blake and his boss looking the most uncomfortable he had ever looked was worth every minute, including the thinly veiled death threats if found out that Mr.Shimada’s death wasn't natural. 

"Jesse i want to be taken to the town now." Hanzo practically ordered. 

"Ain't you wanna eat first? They got all this fancy crap for you guys." Jesse would have killed for their normal lunch, it was lasagna night. 

"No, id rather see the town, and if there is a need for food, we can always return." Hanzo was already out of the room, causing Jesse to follow him, hot on his heels. Jesse thought it best to keep his mouth shut, Hanzo had been easy to deal with and he didn't want to do anything that could change that in an instant. 

Hanzo slipped inside a fancy blue car that Jesse couldn't name, and of course, in the passenger seat. The damn thing looked like it only had two seats in it anyways, maybe Hanzo planned it that way, he didn't seem to be too fond of any of his family, minus his brother if the way he handled his uncle's death was any indication. Or he could just be coping in his own way, Jesse didn't know and he thought it best not to ask. 

Jesse slipped into the car, it was the most comfortable thing he'd ever had the pleasure to sit in. He settled in and buckled up before he pulled out.

"Anything your personal preference or just anything?" The town isn't that big, there wasn't much especially since deadlock owned it and ran most of everything, civilians were around, they lived here but they were wary. 

"Just show me the town. " Hanzo already had his head rested on the window, already looking far more interested then he honestly should. 

"Im just your guide,Hanzo, you're in charge, the town it is." Jesse grinned. 

The tour was done in mostly silence, Jesse pointing out buildings and monuments as they went by, Hanzo seeming the most intrigued at the old diner. Jesse didn't have the heart to tell him their coffee tasted like boiled dirt. 

\--

The next week they stayed on the base, the other Shimadas were about the same as Mr.Shimada and Jesse had no time for them. Hanzo however was actually okay to be around, and he seemed to get quite lonely, often seeking out Jesse just to sit in silence while he did his paperwork or Jesse did his. Blake had his hands full, Genji tending to disappear at a moments notice and not come back for hours and hours, once gone for an entire night. Jesse was really glad he was given Hanzo. 

It was a late night, or an early morning depending on how you saw the world at 3:24 in the morning, when Jesse got a text, asking him if he was still awake to head to the roof, from an unregistered number. 

Jesse dragged himself out of bed, he isn't sleeping well that night anyways, so whether this was a trap or just a new number from one of his buddies it would prove to be more interesting then staring at his ceiling tiles.

The last thing he was expecting when he reached the roof was Hanzo seated there, staring up at the stars with a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of some foreign liquor. 

"I'm surprised you came, there was no punishment if you had stayed in bed." Hanzo commented. 

"Yeah but i wasn't sleeping. An invitation to the roof was more exciting." Jesse said, moving to take a seat beside the Shimada boss. 

"Well i'm glad, i wanted a partner to drink with, i noticed you prefer whiskey." Hanzo handed the bottle to Jesse. "I forgot glasses so i hope you don't mind drinking out of the bottle. "

Jesse laughed loudly. "Nah, i don't mind drinking from the bottle." He said uncapping the bottle and taking a big swig. "Oh that's got some bite, you got the fancy stuff." 

"I wouldn't have bought anything less." Jesse was sure his heart skipped a beat with the small smile on Hanzo's lips, he'd never seen the man smile before now, and it was beyond beautiful. 

"Well i really appreciate it, sugar. Ain't never had whiskey that cost more then $3." The cheap stuff got him drunk and that's all that mattered in terms to booze. 

"Well enjoy it, i will only be here another 4 days, the post mortem has been done for days, it was just natural, he fell asleep and never woke up, but I asked to stick around, make a judgement on this place. " When Hanzo took a swig from his bottle after he finished, Jesse noticed it was already half gone. 

"Well it didn't seem like you even liked that man very much. " Jesse stated, getting a dry laugh out of Hanzo.

"No, i didn't, they're all terrible, but it's my duty. My father interested this to me and i will do right by him." He sighed. "When i first took power, they tried to get me to murder my brother, but on his deathbed my father asked me to take care of him. I love Genji dearly, the only Shimada still living that i care about, but without those words i might have done it, they were cruel cold people, manipulation is hard to break out of." 

He must have been drunk to spill this much, but none of it was something that could be used against him either, smart even when tipsy. 

"I haven't made up my mind about this place, but the elders say we need to leave, I just think they don't like it here, it's not anything close to what we have back home, they are creatures of habit." Hanzo scoffed. 

"Really? Ain't no decision yet? Blakes going to have a stroke." Jesse chuckled. 

"Yes, he has been dealing with Genji hasn't he. Poor man." Hanzo laughed along with Jesse, before he leaned over looking between his eyes and his lips before pushing himself forward and kissing him. 

\--

Jesse woke up in the morning with a headache and Hanzo starfished over his chest. Jesse chuckled and patted Hanzo's back, he was hungover and he was sure Hanzo was as well, they needed to get some water, pills and food to get the day started right. 

"Come on sugar, up and out of bed. Get dressed and lets go." Jesse said watching as Hanzo sat up, his hair looking like a puff ball of matts and Jesse couldnt stop the laugh that bellowed out of his chest. "Oh sugar you look like one of those fluffy rat dogs!" 

"Oh shush, you are much too loud this hour of the morning and i am quiet hung over." He grumbled sitting up and placing his feet on the ground and his head in his hands. "But you are right, we cannot be late, if i miss my ten o'clock meeting. May i use your shower?" 

"Sure, go ahead." Jesse kissed the side of his head before he pulled himself out of bed, if Hanzo was going to use his shower he’d catch one after breakfast. 

Once dressed Jesse headed down to the mess hall, an omelette and rice wasn't bad so Jesse grabbed some of that but he hopped the counter, heading back into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of bacon. They needed something greasy and bacon always made him feel much better after a hangover. 

Jesse returned with their breakfast to Hanzo pulling on his clothes from the night before. "I brought a great hangover breakfast." 

"Thank you, now i will be able to sneak off to my meeting without having to stop for breakfast." Hanzo stated, sitting down at the little table across from Jesse. "Would you mind sneaking into my room and grabbing me a change of clothes, they will notice if i return with the same suit as yesterday." His face showed the disgust clear as day, and Jesse wasn't sure if it was the thought of wearing the same clothes again or the thought of his family seeing him in the same clothes. 

"Course i can, anything for you, sugar."

\--

The last 3 days passed to fast, but Hanzo had glued himself even closer to Jesse's side, spending each night in his room and waking up to the man laying on top of him. It was more than he expected when Blake gave him this job but he had to admit he never hated a single moment of it. But this morning when he awoke Jesse found himself alone. He had been hoping for some slow kisses maybe so soft morning sex before Hanzo had to go off to his clan, he wanted to spend time together with him on his last day here, but duty calls he supposed.

He went about his day as normal but it was strange, he hadn't noticed Hanzo all day, and usually when he wasn't with Jesse he was either in a meeting, the board room was empty, or with some of his family, but they were all scattered around, and Jesse hadn't spotted him anywhere. But he shrugged it off until after lunch when an older looking Shimada came up to him, and instead of sneering he had a faint look of worry. 

"Where is he?"  
"Excuse me,sir?" Jesse asked. 

"Hanzo, where is he? He's suppose to be with you isn't he? We haven't seen him all day." 

Jesse felt a lump form in his throat at that, Hanzo's clan hadn't even seen him all day, to the point one of them was even willing to talk to him to see that state of their leader, when they thought he was only a dirty dog.

Jesse turned on his heel and headed out of the room without saying anything further. He went to his room and searched the dressers, behind everything, he even tore his bed apart to look and see if a note had been left, but there was nothing.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He headed up to the roof only to find it as empty as usual. Jesse sat down and took a deep breath, he just needed a moment, he couldn't lose the head of the Shimada clan, that was the absolute worst thing he could have done. He doubted Hanzo was in trouble, he knew just how strong and skilled the man was but he still had a faint worry in the back of his head.

While he was thinking he noticed something lacking from the parking lot, Hanzo's fancy car that he made Jesse drive the first day he was here. Jesse stood up and headed back down. On their drive Hanzo had taken interest in the diner, it was close to dinner time so Jesse was hoping he'd be there. 

Jesse grabbed his bike and headed to the diner, Hanzo's fancy car was absent from the parking lot but Jesse decided to go in anyways. 

Just as he was about to leave he spotted a family puff of black hair and he grinned. He headed over, a few customers wincing, recognizing him from the deadlock gang, and stood at Hanzo's table. 

"This seat taken,sugar?" Hanzo startled at his voice.

"Oh, uhm no, you may take it." He stated.

"Hey, you've been gone all day, gave me and your family quite a scare there." Jesse stated as he took his seat, noticing the barely sipped cup of coffee, it wasnt steaming anymore. "Had you told me you were coming here i would have warned you about the coffee." 

"It is terrible, but i didn't wish to stay, i was hoping for more time out of the base, i should have known my clan wouldn't allow me such a luxury." Hanzo snorted. "And now, i still must leave tomorrow, as if i am not the leader, i don't get to make such decisions." 

"Well i mean you could just not get on the plane. What would they do?" Jesse said. 

"Physically bring me aboard." Hanzo rubbed at his temples. 

"Well damn, sorry sugar. Listen, this town ain't great, don't know why you'd want to stay longer." Jesse stated.

"I am not alone here, you are my escourt, i can be around you as often as id like without them telling me i cannot. " Hanzo shrugged. "If i make the deal we would have left earlier and I wouldn't have an excuse to return."

"Well sugar, this deal goes both ways, you take it, you can call upon deadlock at anytime for men or weapons. Our base would also welcome you at any point, any excuse given. But you may have to leave Genji at home. Don't think Blakes heart could handle another day with him." Jesse smiled at him, reaching over and pressing his finger under Hanzo's chin. "You could call me over to Japan just to squash a bug if you saw it fit that's how bad Blake wants this deal." He shouldn't have said how desperately his boss wanted this deal but it wasn't the worst thing he could have admitted. 

"Well then keep your phone free, i may just have to do that." Hanzo pushed himself up from the booth. "Now let us go, the coffee is terrible and i feel it is time to return, i have some matters to speak to your boss about." 

\--

Jesse pulled his bike up to Hanzo car, it was the morning Hanzo was set to leave and his heart was a little heavy, but seeing Hanzo there, standing next to that ridiculously gaudy blue car made it seem like everything would be alright. It was just the two of them like they it was supposed to be. 

"Hey sugar, last hour until you kick off, huh?" Jesse said leaning onto the handlebars of his bike. 

"Yes, it would seem so. I suppose i will miss it here." Hanzo said, leaning on his hand.

Jesse got off his bike and made his way over to Hanzo, pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm gonna miss you a whole lot." He could feel Hanzo grin. 

"Well i have spoken with your boss, maybe in a week or two there will be a bug i need taken care of." Hanzo said before leaning in and pressing his lips to Jesse's again. Spending the last hour kissing before Hanzo's phone went off. 

"That would be Genji, it seems it's time for me to head to the plane. I will see you soon, Jesse." Hanzo pressed one last kiss to Jesse's lips before he got into that car. Jesse stood and watched him drive back to the base, there was to be no deadlock to see them off, the Shimadas didn't like them enough to welcome them to that. But as he watched him drive off, he knew he'd see him again, after all Hanzo had made a deal with deadlock, just for him.

 

 

 


End file.
